


How it started

by gabriella0807



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriella0807/pseuds/gabriella0807
Summary: The 10 year old Ben senses something, that had never happened before. And that's where his jedi path starts.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine a universe where Ben's family is more functional. These are two small chapters about how he sensed his dyad and how his journey started when he was a boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Rey was born on Ben's 10th birthday.

-15 ABY, Chandrila

Ben woke up suddenly. The first thing was to jump out of his bed and run to the kitchen. When he got there, he found his father sitting at the table and his mother standing at the sink.

"Morning, kid." Han said, looking up from his holopad for a moment. His son glanced at him, but quickly turned to his mother.

"Mama! Mama!" The boy yelled and Leia greeted him with a smile when Ben continued excitedly. "Imagine what happened!" Leia stopped washing the colorful fruits, and patted gently her son's head, saying. "I'm listening." Han was also paying attention, raising an eyebrow.

"I felt that a sun was born, when I woke up." The boy spoke with kindled eyes. His mother squatted down in front of him and caressed his cheek. "Ben, it's wonderful." After, Leia glanced at Han, who reacted with slight disbelief. "Is it possible?"

"Looks like it is." The woman acknowledged, then both of them looked back at their son, who tried to explain the experience.

"I'm not sure if it's a sun. But it has come to life somewhere far away. And its presence is so warm...and bright." Despite he was only ten, Ben was talking about it maturely with a heartfelt smile Leia had never seen before.

"Seems like our son is talented." Han reacted simply. The Force was something hard for him to understand. Moreover, that his son was sensitive to it in a unique way...he had to get used to it. Leia rolled her eyes at her husband, and winked with a playful smile at her son.  
"The universe gave you a birthday present, don't you think?"

"Yes, mum." Ben jiggled, and Leia stood up, to continue her chores, and asked. "Do you want to give it a name?"

"No." Ben answered without thinking. "Only when I get to know it's location, and when I see it with my own eyes."

"Alright." Leia consented. "I believe that you'll find that sun, one day." She felt in the Force, that what she said was true and peace overflowed in her, unexplainably. Ben took a seat next to his father.

"Sweetheart, Shara and Kes are visiting us today." Han claimed, changing the subject. "They're bringing Poe too."

"I know." Leia said. "Luke's also coming."

"Poe is coming? And Uncle Luke, too?" Ben asked loudly and cheerfully. He couldn't wait to celebrate his tenth birthday with his family, including the Damerons with his best friend, Poe. Furthermore, he couldn't stop thinking about that distant, newborn sun, that living being, which gave him undescribable joy.


	2. Farewell

-15 ABY, Chandrila

After Ben Solo's birthday celebration, Luke Skywalker stayed at the Solo household for a few days.

"Hmm...it's very interesting." Luke said, rubbing his chin. They were in Leia's office, on a rainy afternoon, when she had explained what Ben had experienced. The Princess was sitting at her desk, General Han Solo next to her in an armchair, leaning his elbows on his knees. Luke was standing in front of them.

"Do you think, that..." Leia said with an inquiring look. Her mind was connected to his brother's, and she already knew what he was thinking.

"Yes." Luke nodded. "The time has come to start his training."

Before Leia could speak, Han interrupted her, raising a brow. "Is it a good idea?" The twins glanced at him questioningly, so the man continued, turning to his best friend. "It's not that I don't trust you, Luke." He told him, then hesitated. "It's about his grandfather. Vader."

"You know that my father turned back to the light." Luke contested. "His blood is not poisoned. Neither Ben's. I believe in it." He emphasized, but Solo's expression remained concerned. Han didn't think his son was poisonous, not at all. But he was certain about the strenght of blood and inheritance. "And when do we tell him the truth about his grandad?" Han came up with the question.

"He's not ready yet." Skywalker replied, and assured. "But I will tell him, when he will be able to process the truth."

"Alright. You surely know it better." Han leaned back in the chair, letting out a heavy breath. He wasn't force sensitive, but he had got a bad feeling about that.

"Darling..." Leia spoke now, on a loving tone. "I'm not saying that I won't miss my son, but Ben needs to learn the ways of the Force. And he will be in good hands."

"I know." Han resigned, and softened thanks to Leia's voice. He didn't want to force his will against those two powerful Force users. He would miss his son too, but maybe the time had really come to let Ben go, and maybe this was the way for his son, to become a strong man. A stronger and better person than Han himself. Luke's next words broke him out of his pondering.

"Also, I have to say, that I can feel the dark powers gathering and rising again." The others in the room didn't look surprised. "We don't have much time. If we're lucky...we have a few years, maybe a decade to prepare for the worst."

Leia closed and opened her eyes slowly. "I sensed it too."

"Such pain in the ass." Han murmured annoyedly and questioned Luke. "That's why you need Ben, right?"

"Ben has a great potential, but I don't intend to put all the burdens on his shoulders. I will be there for him." Luke stated genuinly, and Han decided to believe him. "And what's more..." He stopped for a moment to collect his words. The couple looked at him attentively when the jedi master continued. "...I had a vision, in which I saw, that in the near future there will be two great warriors. One rising from the darkness and one from the light. But they will be together."

"I guess one of them is my son." Han said.

"I suppose." Luke confirmed. "But don't know anything about the other one."

"I feel it." Leia closed her eyes. She felt that kind of undescribable peace, when Ben had talked about the newborn sun. "A strong unity. An exceptional bond. And hope for the galaxy." The words came unintentionally. The woman's presence and atmosphere made its good effect on the men around her.

"If you say so." Han shrugged in the end, that made Leia's eyes opened.

The general exchanged one last knowing look with her, until the Princess broke the eye contact to see her brother, and grant her permission on her husband's part too.  
"Please, take care of our son."

Luke reassured them with an encouraging smile. "You have my word."

On one of the landing fields of Hanna City, Ben's family members and friends gathered to say farewell. The sun was going down, and was painting the skycrapers and grassy hills with shades of orange and red.

Uncle Chewie was the first to lift Ben up, and close him in his long furry arms. His groan sounded like a purr, and Ben wished he could've stayed in this warmth a little bit more, when the wookie put him down gently. Han also lifted him up, and with Leia they embraced their only son lovingly. After that, Lando Calrissian -for Ben he was Unca Wanwo- and then both Kes Dameron and Shara Bey hugged him, stroking his head. Poe, Ben's best friend was the last to stand before him. The Dameron boy was 3 years older than Ben, but they had the same height.

"May the Force be with you, buddy." Poe said with a wide grin, and they shook hands, then ended up in a brotherly hug. They slapped each others backs.

"May the Force be with you, Poe." Ben returned the wishes when they parted. Next to Poe, the round, white and orange droid, BB-8 was wriggling and chirping lively. The young Solo stroke the droid's dome shaped head and said goodbye to him too. He loved BB-8 and knew he would miss him too.

Meanwhile Luke hugged his sister and Kes' wife too. For the Jedi Master, Shara was like his other sister. He shook hands with Poe, Kesh and Lando too, and only the handshake with the older Solo turned into a brotherly hug, just like it happened with Poe and Ben before. 

An elegant freighter -smaller and more ordinary than the Millenium Falcon- had been waiting for Luke and his nephew, when they looked around at their relatives and acquaintances for the last time.

"Please, take care of yourself, R2, and look after our Masters, too." C3-PO said farewell to his best friend, on his humanoid-robotic voice. "Do not cause any trouble."

R2-D2 whistled with consent, turning his dome-head from left to right and shared goodbye-tweets with Poe's droid.

When they headed towards the ship, with Luke in front, and Ben walking behind, alongside his uncle's astromech, the boy glanced back for a moment, to see the waving hand of the golden protocol droid, next to his mother, and the expressions of his other loved ones. He felt like crying, the tears gathered in his eyes. But he didn't allow himself to weep now. Despite his age, he was determined, and didn't want to start his jedi path like a crybaby. He decided that he would be a strong man like his dad and uncle. He knew that good things were waiting for him, but most importantly, that distant, yet unknown, bright light.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry if there are grammatical mistakes and clumsyness. Also, this is my first fic where i challenge myself not to use dictionary. Hope it will turn out fine.
> 
> As a beginner writer, i appreciate every kind of feedback. Thank you for reading. 💗🙏🌸


End file.
